An Unusual Place
by Nicole2513
Summary: JESSE FIC: Jesse meets the girl of his dreams at the oddest place. Songfic. One-shot- Complete PLEASE REVIEW! Slightly rewritten and changed.


So I made a few changes and tweaks to this story... hope you enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**Title:** An Unusual Place

**Author:** ME

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the song. Do not sue.

**Summary:** JESSE FIC: Jesse meets the girl of his dreams at the oddest place. Songfic. One-shot- Complete PLEASE REVIEW!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled up in front of the hospital arriving a few minutes early to physical therapy session. He flipped on the radio and waited around in the parking lot for a few minutes before lighting up a cigarette, killing time before he had to go in and endure that doctor who, he swore was trying to break off his limbs. After he was shot it took his a while to move around as much, hitting nerves when the bullets entered him had left him in a lot of pain and hence the reasons why he was here twice a week. After first it was three to four times a week but, he was getting better and finally able to drive himself to the sessions. Jesse was more thankful that he was just alive today so he never complained about his therapy sessions.

He hated asking the team because he knew that they were taking time off work to just sit and wait in the lobby for an hour while Jesse was bent every which way but loose, leaving in more pain than when he'd came in. Now though, he was healed up nicely and even though he had borrowed Mia's car for the time being since his was still in the shop full of bullets holes, he was alright. Finally he put out his cigarette and shut the car off, locking it before he shut the door and started his way towards the entrance. 

Jesse had been coming here for the last month so he knew just about everyone by name, as they did him. Charlotte, the receptionist who was probably in her mid-forties, smiled her perfect smile at him as he stopped in front of her to sign in. 

"Dr. Mathis, is still in session, so if you want to grab a seat, she'll be out in a few minutes." She said politely. 

"Ok, thanks Charlie." He smiled, as he said his nickname for her. Jesse remembered the day he was here about two and half weeks ago and he looked at her name tag and just out of no where stated that her name was much too old for her young soul and that Charlie fit her much better. She chuckled at this and nodded a confirmation that it was alright with her that he called her that. Jesse nodded before he went over to the seats and took a seat. 

_It was in the lobby when I set my sights on you  
Shoulda kissed you in the elevator,  
but I was too scared to  
It was in the morning when I made up my mind  
I want you staple-gunned right to my side all of the time  
Woah_

He picked up a random magazine trying to divert his attention so he wouldn't get impatient. His ADD was acting up much more and he always felt the need to move or keep his hands busy. His head shot to the left when he heard a girly squeal coming from the doors. He laughed when he saw a small petite girl fight her way through the door, trying to get all of the balloons through the door before it closed. She was obviously stuck on something so he stood and rushed over. She looked up at him and frowned, playfully. 

"I'm stuck on something." She said tugging, hopelessly trying to get the balloon loose. 

"Hold on, I'll get it." He laughed. He walked out of the door and stood on his tip toes, freeing the balloon from above the door where it was stuck. She quickly rushed through the doorway and stopped; balloons floated all around her. 

"Thanks," She said sheepishly; a loud exasperated sigh left her lungs. 

"No problem, you sure you can handle them balloons?" He grinned; with sparkles in his eyes. 

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, I think I've got them… now." She grinned. She had a pretty smile, it was perfect. His stomach fluttered slightly. 

POP! They both jumped; the entire lobby silenced at the deafening sound of a balloon popping. They stared at each other silently with wide eyes. After the silence ended Jesse started laughing loudly, holding his gut, the girl looked around sheepishly, embarrassed at the event. The two gazed at each other again, not sure about what to say or do. Finally it was broken. 

"Hey Jesse, she's ready for you." Charlie yelled over. He waved and nodded at her. 

"Ok, see you in a little bit." He told the older lady. 

"Well," He hesitated, looking over at her not really sure about what to say. "I guess I'll be seeing you." He told her as he left her at the front desk to wait for the elevator. He hit the 'up' button and watched it light up. Behind him he could hear Charlie telling the girl to sign in and then head up. Finally the door opened and he stepped inside. The door waited a few seconds before it began to close.

"Wait!" Jesse instantly stuck his arm in the door causing it to open back up. He chuckled when he found the balloon girl standing there smiling. "Thank you, again." She said stepping into the elevator. The door closed and they could hear the horrible elevator music start to play. 

"Which floor?" He asked her.

"Two," She replied. He nodded and hit the button for her. 

_Do I have to spell it out for you  
or scream it in your face?  
Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place  
Do I have to spell it out for you  
or whisper in your ear?  
Oh, just stop right there  
I think that we've got something here_

Jesse glance over at the small girl, she was definitely very pretty. Her hair was a light blonde but it also had different shades of brown scattered around her head; which was pinned back out of her face but, still down her back. She wore a white racer back tank top with some plaid-like shorts that ended just above her knee; he smiled when he saw a toe ring and a tattoo on her flip flop clad foot. It was a tattoo of some very exotic looking flower; he wasn't sure what kind. From looking at the side of her face he could tell she had green eyes and wore only some pitch black eyeliner. He remembered when she smiled, showing off her perfect pearly white teeth. From what he could tell she seemed very down to earth, not giving off any snobby vibes only making him crush on her more. This was weird for him to instantly crush on a girl but, it had been a long time and for some reason those racer chaser just didn't work out for him anymore. 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, she stepped forward and walked out. This time she made it out successfully without having any balloon trouble. 

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you," She told him, mocking his earlier statement. 

"Who are all those balloons for anyways?" He asked out of curiosity. 

"My little brother," She smiled, Jesse nodded. The blonde gave him a quick wave before she took off down the hall, leaving Jesse in the elevator by himself. It only took a second though, before he was on his floor. It dinged again and this time Jesse stepped out; the doctor greeting him right away and rushing him into his session so they could get it done. 

"Good afternoon Jesse, let's just get this started ok?" Dr. Mathis smiled towards him. 

"Yes, please, no offense but I hate this." He said smiling innocently. 

"Yes, yes I know," She begin bending his limbs stretching them out. "So I see you're still smoking." She stated in a tone that made his feel like he just got caught stealing from the cookie jar. Obviously she could smell it because there was no other evidence besides that. 

"I know I need to quit doc, but, it's hard!" He replies looking toward the ceiling; his face twisted in pain.

"Well, work on that for me alright?" She replied. He nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the session. 

Finally he was done so he was quick to say his goodbye and get back on the elevator. His body was starting to ache but, not like it had in the past, this was way more tolerable. He hit the bottom floor button and waited while it stopped on the second floor, the door opened to reveal the blonde from earlier. His eyes lit up at the sight. He smiled flirtatiously, as he got butterflies in his stomach when she smiled back. This time she wasn't carrying a shit load of balloons, just simply her cell phone was in her hands now. 

_We were all alone when I finally made a pass at you  
It didn't work, and no it never does,  
but you know how I do  
We were on the phone when I made up my mind  
I want you staple-gunned right to my side all of the time  
Woah_

"Are you stalking me?" He asked her. She snorted. 

"Well, see I wouldn't go as far as to call it stalking." She said joking around. 

"Ok," He agreed the mood still light. "Well, I'm Jesse." He said giving her a slight wave.

"Gray," She said sticking her hand out. He gladly shook it. 

"Gray? That's different," He said knitting his eyebrows together. "I like it."

"It's Grayson but, Gray for short." She explained, smirking. 

"Well it's nice to officially meet you." Jesse responded as the doors opened and they were on the bottom floor. They walked out together; Jesse gave Charlie a wave before they left walking side by side. "So how do you feel about Gray? It's such a dreary color." He chuckled. 

"See, I have to disagree," She said pointing a finger at him. "I believe that gray is not a dreary color but, a mysterious one. One that does not get enough credit compared to black or say white." She said in all seriousness but, the mood was still a fun, joking around one. 

"Ok," He said putting his hands up. "You got me." Jesse looked towards the ground as they walked through the parking lot. Gray stopped in front of her car and turned to him.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go now, maybe I'll see you here again?" She said looking at him. 

"I'll be back in a couple days." He agreed. 

She waved and ironically got into a gray car before Jesse waved at her before turning around to go to Mia's car. He heard her crank the engine and blast a punk rock song that he actually knew very well and it surprised him. His stomach fluttered, knowing that they had the same taste in music. The music got louder and he quickly realized that she had pulled up next to him with her window down.

"Hey," She turned down the music. Jesse crouched down to meet her eye to eye. "Want to get some coffee?" She asked shyly. 

He smiled. "Yeah," Jesse replied nodding quickly making sure she knew just how badly he did want to get coffee. 

"Well, follow me," She said before pulling away to wait for him at the end of the parking lot. 

_Do I have to spell it out for you  
or scream it in your face?  
Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place  
Do I have to spell it out for you  
or whisper in your ear?  
Oh, just stop right there  
I think that we've got something here_

She pulled onto the highway first and he eagerly followed her only to end up at the Toretto diner. He couldn't help but laugh loudly. Her eyebrows rose up in question when she got out finding him laughing. 

"You picked a great place." He said snickering. 

"What? You want to go somewhere else?" She asked in all seriousness. 

"No, no come on," He laughed, grabbing her arm and pulling her inside. "Hey Mia, here's the keys to your car." He threw them in the air and she caught them one handed.

"Thanks Jesse." She smiled. 

Gray looked at him questioningly. "Am I missing something?"

"Oh, well I live with her." He said pointing to Mia's back who was now in the back room. 

"Oh," She said in disappointment. "She your girlfriend?"

"What!" Jesse yelled. "No, she's his girlfriend." Jesse said pointing at Brian who just walked in without a clue. 

"Huh?" Brian asked.

"Nothing dude." Jesse chuckled. Brian walked into the back and kissed his girlfriend.

"I don't get it." She stated. 

"Ok, well there's me, Leon, Vince, Dom, Letty, Brian and Mia; Dom and Mia are brother and sister he runs the garage and she runs the diner and we all live together in a little white house." He said smiling; it seemed like he couldn't stop smiling. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape as she finally realized what was going on. Jesse stood up and walked around to behind the counter, her grabbed two cups and poured them both a cup of coffee; he grinned and passed a cup to her.

"Now that's service with a smile." She mumbled with a sweet smile. 

"So Jesse; who's your friend?" Brian yelled from the back room; grinning. 

"This is Gray, we met at the hospital." Jesse stated proudly. 

Brian laughed. "The hospital huh?" He shook his head. 

"Yup," Gray said shaking her head. That was a very unusual place to meet. 

"So do you come here often?" Jesse asked her.

"Actually I do, I like the coffee." She said with a shrug.

"I don't know how I would miss you; I mean I'm here literally every day and, and you're so," Jesse hesitated; she looked at him silently questioning him. "Gorgeous." Jesse stated shyly. Grayson blushed and looked away from him. He fidgeted slightly as he worked up enough courage to ask her the next question. "So hey, um maybe we could catch a movie or something…" Jesse asked to afraid to meet her eyes; slightly nervous about getting shot down. 

"Um, okay, yeah that'd be great." She says looking down at her coffee. 

"Ok, awesome, tomorrow night cool?" He asked. She nodded and grinned at him. He couldn't help but smile back, this girl was beautiful and he was going on a date with her. Now he definitely knew for sure that he wouldn't be able to stop smiling. 

_Do I have to spell it out for you  
or scream it in your face?  
Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place  
Do I have to spell it out for you  
or whisper in your ear?  
Oh, just stop right there  
I think that we've got something here_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa_


End file.
